mortalkombatfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Cale
Cale is an Earthrealm warrior who participates in the Mortal Kombat tournament. He first appears in Mortal Kombat: Resurgence. About Cale Cale is regarded as something of an anomaly to the Elder Gods. His existence, as revealed in his ladder ending, is entirely dependant on Fujin's attempts to warn his and Raiden's past selves about Armageddon. Without the distortions created by Fujin's demise while attempting to send visions, Cale would never have come into existence. During the first act of Resurgence, Cale fights in the tenth Mortal Kombat tournament. He showed himself to be a capable fighter to Raiden, who considered him a potential defender of Earth. However, Raiden found himself receiving clearer visions in Cale's presence. However, before Raiden can figure out the cause of this Cale is killed by Sheeva. Biography *'Resurgence:' "An Earthrealm Warrior considered to be an Anomaly to the flow of history, Cale joins the warriors of Earthrealm agaisnt Outworld in the Mortal Kombat tournament. While he was a capable enough fighter, he has a reckless streak. He seems to have some connection to Raiden's visions and Fujin has no recollection of him..." Storyline The Tenth Tournament Cale is seen amongst the various Kombatants gathered at Shang Tsung's island. As the sorceror begins the tournament, Raiden seems to suffer a minor headache upon seeing Cale. Shang Tsung apparently takes note of this as he continues his introduction. Cale is then seen speaking with Cao Ming as Johnny Cage fights Reptile. Late the following day, Shang Tsung calls Cale up to fight in the Tournament. Raiden attempts to stop him, however he is stopped by his headaches. Cale is told to fight Jade. He defeats the Edenian and begins to become overconfident. Cale is then told to fight the Lin Kuei Swamp, who had been hired to kill Earthrealms Warriors alongside his comrades, and manages to defeat him. Before he can continue, Fujin calls for the tournament to adjourn temporarily. Though he is reluctant, Shang Tsung allows this. Fujin warns Cale that his recklessness will get him killed eventually, however he is dismissive of the Wind God's warnings. In an effort to better relations between the Black Dragon and Outworld, Kano attempts to kill Cale. However, Cale emerges triumphant from their battle. Shang Tsung then steps forward and begins to taunt Cale, goading him into fighting a Kombatant of his choosing. Cale accepts and faces Sheeva, quickly gaining the upper hand in their fight. After seemingly winning, Sheeva counters and manages to defeat the Earthrealm warrior. As Fujin arrives, having realised the truth of Cale's existence, the wind god pleads for Cale's life to be spared, believing him the key to preventing Armageddon. However, Shang Tsung merely laughs and orders Sheeva to kill him. When the Shokan refuses Shang Tsung uses sorcery to control her temporarily, forcing her to kill Cale. Ending *Resurgence: "As Shao Kahn fell before Cale's unexpected might, Cale's mind was filled with visions. Visions of events not yet come to pass. Speaking with the wind God, Fujin, Cale came to realise his purpose; to prevent Armageddon. Armed with this knowledge, Cale sought out the Fire Golem, Blaze, taking from his care the incubating egg that contained the essence of the Dragon King, Onaga. With Fujin's aid, the egg was destroyed and the horrific visions of doom never came to pass." Appearance Cale a well built young man with white hair. He usually wore two sashes that ran parralel across his chest and pair of black pants. He also wore a pair fingerless gloves. His alternate costume, also the one seen at the introduction of Shang Tsung's tournament, consisted of him wearing the same pants with a white tank top. Kombat Characteristics Cale's fighting style is a mixture of Kung Fu and Muay Thai. He was capable of some form of magic-like abilities as shown with him able to project white energy blasts while also teleporting. Signature Moves Light Blast: Cale fires a white, fireball like projectile from his palms towards his opponent. This move has low variant, which he uses while crouching. *Enhanced: Cale fires a second projectile. Blank Surge: Cale dashes forward with a fist outstretched, his fist wreathed in flame. *Enhanced: Upon connecting, Cale follows up with a flaming uppercut Aftercounter: Cale wreathes himself in white flames for a moment. If he is attacked, he will telport behind his opponent and deliver a flaming uppercut. Double Up: Cale conjures an energy double who attacks his enemy from behind. X-Ray Move Bring it on! - Cale launches a flying kick. If the attack connects, Cale follows up with a devastating punch to the chin, causing it to shatter. He then teleport behind his target and follows up with a kick to the spine, seemingly snapping it. Fatalities Ultimate Burn - Cale pins his opponent to the ground before conjuring a large fireball in his hands. He then hurls it at his victims head, causing it to explode upon contact. Cale then stands up and laughs to himself. Kick it good! - Cale shoves his fists into his opponents chest, breaking several ribs to bring them to a kneeling position. He then unleashes a barrage of flaming kicks until his enemy explodes. Quotes Character Relationships Category:Fanon Characters Category:Earthrealm Characters